From automobile manufacture it is known to make use of, in place of conventional finishes, multilayer assemblies featuring a layer of curable surface-coating material applied to a carrier for the coating of bodywork parts. Mention may be made in particular of what are called “dry-paint films,” in which the carrier is a film. The application of these dry-paint films produces a finish having a color which is independent of substrate and of process, and this may considerably simplify the management of color quality. A further advantage associated with the use of dry-paint films is that their application entails virtually no solvent emissions. Dry-paint films suitable for the automobile segment are known from WO 00/13893, EP 361 351, and EP 0 819 520, for example.
DE 10 2004 055363 discloses dry-paint films comprising a carrier and at least one layer of curable surface-coating material applied to the carrier, the layer of curable surface-coating material comprising a double-bond-containing binder having a double-bond density between 3 mol/kg and 6 mol/kg, a glass transition temperature Tg between −15° C. and 20° C., and with a solids fraction between 40% and 100%. After thermal drying, the layer of curable surface-coating material is not tacky. Applied preferably to the layer of curable surface-coating material is at least one removable protective layer, preferably a removable protective film.
It could therefore be helpful to provide new technical solutions to further simplify the surface-coating of substrates. It could be particularly helpful to provide a new surface-coating composition which can be flexibly deployed and which is suitable for the production of dry-paint films.